


bitch im allergic to genuine kindness

by femslashfatale (mikans_elbow)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, sometimes its being a nice person, sometimes lesbianism manifests as a deep anger and hyperfixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikans_elbow/pseuds/femslashfatale
Summary: Nanami's sick and Wakaba is nice.





	bitch im allergic to genuine kindness

Nanami's pretty pissed off when she finds out that being rich or being Touga's little sister won't stop her from having the occasional cold. 

She taps her finely manicured nails against the wooden surface of her desk and tries to remember the last time she attended class. When the memory doesn't properly arise, she internally scoffs and decides any lesson she learns under anyone besides Touga-onii-sama isn't all that worth remembering. She sniffles her nose. The pack of tissues she brought with her ran out twenty minutes ago. 

Taptaptap. Sniffle. Taptaptap. Sniffle. She hopes she's successfully annoying her classmates to the same level of feeling miserable that she is, having to endure a scratchy throat and runny nose. If she's not learning anything today, then neither will anyone else. 

Someone taps her on the shoulder, and she turns to indulge the instinct of yelling at whoever dared to bother her, but stops in her tracks. The girl behind her is holding a pack of tissues and smiling apologetically. "We've all been there," the girl says quiet enough so the teacher won't hear. "I hope you get better soon!" 

Nanami eyes the obnoxious pink bow holding the girl's hair into a ponytail and almost insults it without thinking. She manages to send a smile back at the girl (did her name start with a W? whatever) and snatches the tissues away before turning to face the front again. Okay, so some of her classmates don't deserve to be irritated just because Nanami happens to be sick. Maybe. She'll consider the idea. 

It's difficult to sneak glances at the girl, but she's pretty sure that she's being stared at. Ugh, not another jealous witch trying to get at Touga by sucking up to Nanami. It's not like tissues are even an expensive offering. A fire lights within Nanami's heart when she thinks about that girl with the big bow trying to approach her brother, but her mind keeps getting stuck on the bow. It's just. Such a bad choice. The color goes awful with their school uniforms, and she'd look so much better with her hair down, Nanami's sure of it. Probably a bob. Something with a cutesy or energetic connotation. 

Before she knows it, the bell rings and Nanami spent the whole time imagining different fashion styles on the girl whose name she doesn't even know. Nanami's face is a bit warm, too, but that's, uh, probably from being sick. Maybe she could take that girl under her wing and give her a makeover (before making her transfer to another school so as to not make competition for Nanami's spot as the queen of Ohtori). 

She turns around to voice the offer, but the girl is gone. Oh. The ramifications that she was being nice purely to be nice and not to hang off of Nanami's specialness like a fly makes her stomach turn, but she blames it on her cold.


End file.
